actions speak louder then words
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Kurt has figured out that he is still in love with Blaine and sets out to get him back before the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Actions speak louder than words: by little princess of mercury

(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did Klaine would never have broken up and Kurt would never have been interested in Adam.)

Kurt walked into the apartment and called out to Rachel tiredly as he set his bag down and fell into onto the couch,

"Rachel I'm home." Rachel walked out from her "Room" with a smile holding two envelopes in her hand.

"Hey Kurt how was class and work?" She asked as she set the envelopes on the table and sat next to him.

"What was I thinking trying to juggle NYADA and vogue?" He asked closing his eyes to try and relieve the small headache that had been forming for most of the day.

"You were thinking that you love both and didn't want to choose between them though I have to admit that I think that you were crazy when you told me that you weren't going to quit vogue. Anyway guess what came in the mail today?" She said as she stood up and went to grab the aspirin from the bathroom and a glass of water for her friend.

"Let me guess bills?" Kurt guessed opening his eyes and taking the medicine and water gratefully.

"Nope, our invites to Mr. Shue's and Miss Pillsbury's wedding came." Kurt sat up at that and grabbed the invite off the table and opened it studying the information, not noticing the slip of paper that fell to the ground. Noticing that the wedding was going to be the day after Valentine's Day he grabbed his phone and shot off a text to Isabelle asking for the time off work to attend. Noticing how excited her friend was Rachel smiled and said,

"So I guess that you are going then?" Kurt nodded only though his attention wasn't completely on her. He had been doing some serious thinking the last few days since his coffee date with Adam. He had enjoyed the senior's company but by the end of the date knew that he was still very much in love still with Blaine and even though Blaine had been giving Kurt updates on his father hadn't spoken to Kurt about his own feelings. He decided to get some opinions from other people about what he should do. With that thought he grabbed his phone and sent off a couple texts to Finn, his dad, Tina, and Sam asking if they were available to Skype or talk on the phone later that night. Setting his phone down Kurt noticed that Rachel was watching him closely. Noticing that she had his attention Rachel gently asked,

"What are you doing Kurt? You were in space for a few minutes and then started texting like a mad man. I called your name a few times."

"Rachel I need to ask you something. If you were still in love with someone who broke your heart and they said that they were sorry and even explained why they did what they did and that it was kind of your own fault that they did it would you give them a second chance?"

Rachel smiled as she read between the lines of the question. Even though she had told Kurt to ask Adam out she knew that it was something that he needed to do to realize that he was still in love with Blaine. She took one of his hands and said,

"Well Kurt I would think about if it is something that you really want and not trying to rid yourself of the guilt of the situation. I personally think that you need to find out just what Blaine meant when he told you that he was with someone. Cause if you think back to Whitney week he has a strange idea of the word cheating." She watched as a giggle broke out from Kurt as he thought back to that week.

"You're right but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean last I heard from Tina he had a crush on Sam." He asked with a frown as he thought back to the last conversation he had with the silly girl. Although he was glad that she had been able to make the Sadie Hawkins easier for Blaine. Rachel giggled herself at those words and said,

"He is crushing on a straight guy? That sounds like when you were crushing on Finn." Kurt groaned at the memory and said,

"Did you have to bring that up?" She nodded and then his phone beeped telling him that he had new text messages. He picked up his phone and saw that he had a message from everyone that he had sent texts to. Isabelle's message was agreeing to the time off and asking if he needed her connections to get a suit for the wedding. He smiled at the message before replying thank you and that he had one. He then opened the rest and smiled that everyone that he wanted to talk to was willing to talk on Skype when he was available. Setting his phone down, he reached for his bag and noticed the slip of paper for the first time. He grabbed the paper and read it he got excited cause it was a personal request from Miss Pillsbury to sing at the reception. He set the paper on the table thinking that it was perfect for his idea if it worked out the way he hoped. He grabbed his laptop from his bag and opened it and started Skype. Kurt turned to Rachel and said,

"I hope that you aren't mad but I need a couple of other opinions on what I should do and I need to find out if he even still wants to get back together." Rachel smiled gently thinking that it was a good idea.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked him curiously. Kurt shook his head and said,

"No. I am going to need you here if the answers are bad, if that makes sense." She nodded that it did and silently prayed that everyone else thought the way that she did. Kurt turned back to his computer and saw that his dad was online and hit place call. Soon he was looking at his dad and smiled seeing that he didn't look like he was sick.

"Hey Dad it's good to see you." He said.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing? You aren't overworking yourself are you?" His dad answered him silently wondering what his headstrong son was thinking noticing that Kurt was happier than he had seen or heard in a while.

"Dad is Carole and Finn nearby? I need to talk to all three of you and get your opinions on something. And I have to tell you something as well." Kurt asked quickly.

"Yeah hold on a second and I will get them." His dad said before standing up and leaving the room. A few minutes later he was back with Carole and Finn and readjusted the computer so that they were all visible on the screen. They each said hello and then Burt asked,

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Kurt?" Kurt took a deep breath and said,

"Well to start with I will be home in a week." His family smiled at those words because they had been afraid that he wasn't going to come home for the wedding, but just to make sure that it was why he was coming home, Burt asked,

"Why?" Kurt took another deep breath and thought for a moment not sure how to answer the question. Deciding to go with the truth he answered,

"Well dad there are a couple reasons why I am coming home but one of them I am still trying to figure out if I am going to go for it or not." Noticing the panicked look on their faces he was quick to continue.

"One of the reasons I am coming home is the wedding. You didn't think I was going to miss that did you?" Noticing the relieved looks on their faces Kurt was almost afraid to continue.

"Dad, Finn you both are two of several people who are about to be asked this question. I have already gotten one opinion on this but I want your opinions because you are family and you have spent time with the person in question. I need to know if you guys know if Blaine as found someone new and if not do you think that I have a chance to try and get him back?" Burt and Finn grinned like mad men at the questions. Finn decided to answer first,

"Kurt, do you know why Blaine turned down the role of Danny? He said that he couldn't play Danny because he didn't think he could play the romance when he had messed up the best thing that ever happened to him. Did you know that he almost transferred back to Dalton because he said everything reminded him of you and what he lost the day that he cheated?"

Kurt shook his head at the information and frowned at the way Blaine thought. Noticing this Burt decided to go ahead and speak.

"Kurt, do you think that I would have brought Blaine with me when I came to see you at Christmas if I didn't think that he still loved you? That boy is still so head over heels for you but he doesn't think that he deserves your love so he hasn't told you. When Finn told us about the Sadie Hawkins dance, I waited till Blaine came over for dinner to talk to him about why he thought that it was a good idea. He told me that it was honestly a good idea for a school function and that he was tired of running and that even though you two were still working out your friendship he still wanted to make you proud of him. He told me that you would have wanted him to face his demons." Kurt smiled at the fact that Blaine still wanted him to be proud of him while at the same time silently cursing Blaine's parents for not supporting their son. Seeing the smile on her step-son's face Carole asked,

"So do you have any idea on how you want to get him back?" Kurt smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah I mean I still have to get some help from some people I know that I am going to start by asking him to be my date to the wedding and I have been asked to sing at the reception. I am going to ask him to do a duet with me."

Finn grinned and said,

"Those are great ideas Kurt. I mean I know that Mr. Shue has asked the current members to sing at the wedding but I didn't know that he was going to ask you too as well." Hearing this statement Rachel grabbed her own invite and checked it for a request as well. Seeing the slip of paper like Kurt's she showed it to him.

"Looks like Rachel got asked as well so I think that maybe he has asked all former members though you might want to check with them to make sure. Anyway I need to go guys I have to talk to Tina and Sam still."

"Ok Kurt and let us know when your plane is booked so that we can come get you from the airport." His dad said before they all said goodbye and ending the call. Kurt turned to Rachel and said,

"Well so far so good." Rachel gave him a smile and said,

"Well I am going to go call my dad's and start looking at flights. Thank goodness that we don't have class next week." She stood up and went to her room. Kurt smiled at her and turned back to his computer and hit the call button on Tina's name. He smiled when the call connected and that Sam was with her.

"Hey Kurt how are you?" They asked him with a small smile wondering what he wanted to talk to them about.

"Hey Tina, Sam it seems it has been forever since we have talked. Anyway I am fine and I am calling because I need your help with something." He said before taking a deep breath. "I am coming home for the wedding next week and I want to ask Blaine to go with me as my date. Do you guys think that he would agree?" Tina grinned and nodded as Sam smiled and said,

"Yeah man I think that he would agree. Is there anything that we can do to help? And out of curiosity does this mean that you forgive him and are going to get back together?" Tina's smile fell as she waited for his answer. She was over her crush on him but she didn't want Blaine to be hurt if Kurt was only asking him as friends.

"It means that while yes I still need to talk to him about what happened and get some more info on what he did or did not do since I was reminded that he has a strange view of cheating, yes I have forgiven him since I was at fault as well in the situation and that I want nothing more than to get my soul mate back." Tina went back to grinning and said,

"Aww well then I guess I need to find a new date to the wedding since I was going to ask him to go with me as friends again. Anyway Kurt I hate to cut this short and believe me I do but we need to go and get fitted for our outfits for the reception." Kurt smiled in understanding and said goodbye and ended the call and headed to his room to pack and as he passed Rachel's room stuck his head in the room and asked,

"So how much do I owe you for my plane ticket?" Rachel turned to him from her closet and said,

"Nothing, because Daddy and papa have already bought our tickets and said that buying your ticket is a small thing since you have been taking care of me in their words." Kurt shook his head at their silliness and asked,

"So when is our flight? I need to know so that I can call Dad to tell him when we will get there." Rachel said,

"Our flight is tomorrow at 9 pm. They did that so that we wouldn't miss any school while still giving us the most time in Ohio." Kurt nodded and thought about how he was going to handle work.

"Well I have work till 5 tomorrow so I will need to take my suitcase with me to work. Not something I am looking forward to. So then we will get dinner at the airport and then head home. So that will put us in Lima at what about midnight right?" At Rachel's nod he headed into his room to pack and soon was finished though he made a mental note to get his suit dry cleaned before the wedding just to be safe. He picked up his phone and sent his dad a text telling him when they were going to be landing the next night and soon had a text back from his dad telling him that he and Carole would be there waiting for him. After that Kurt called it a night knowing that the next day was going to be a long day.

(Well that is the first chapter of my first Klaine story. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

Actions speak louder than words chapter 2 by little princess of mercury

(Ok I want to start this off by thanking everyone who put this me and/or the story on follow, or reviewed, or added it to their favorites. Getting all those emails made my day and I will be honest they nearly made me cry from the awesomeness of this fandom. To the guest that reviewed with all the feedback I am sorry you felt the way you did about the Skype phone calls but I felt that with the fact that the situation called for Kurt to be wary of trying to get Blaine back even if he did know it was what he wanted.)

_Italics_- text message

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (Though I wish I did)

The next morning Kurt woke up feeling lighter than he had felt in days. He hurried in getting ready and after getting his breakfast sat down at the table to eat and start planning what he hoped would be the biggest romantic gesture for Blaine. It was this scene Rachel found when she walked out of her room to eat herself. Noticing that he was so focused on his paper he didn't notice her enter the room. She walked over and started reading over his shoulder. She had to fight giggles seeing lists of ideas that had been scratched out. She smiled when she saw the one line that was about halfway down the list that wasn't scratched out and was circled. It was the words message scavenger hunt.

"That's a great idea Kurt." Rachel told him laughing as he jumped at her words.

"Geez Rachel did you have to scare me?" He asked her as he glared at her gently knowing that it was slightly his own fault that he was scared. He glanced up at the clock and noticed that they needed to leave soon if they were going to make it to dance class on time. He pointed it out to Rachel and they hurried to finish eating and grabbing their bags left the apartment.

Kurt breathed a sigh of delight when his last class finished because it seemed like he hadn't been able to really completely focus in his classes. Sure he was able to answer questions when asked and his notes where perfect as usual but he knew that his mind had been at least partially on his get Blaine back plans all day. He headed back to the apartment to change clothes and grab his suitcase, getting ready to head to Vogue for work for a few hours before meeting up with Rachel at the airport. Arriving at Vogue Kurt headed to his desk and set his suitcase behind it and headed to Isabelle's office to see what she wanted him to do that afternoon. The afternoon was full of running errands for Isabelle and getting coffee for the regular employees. Kurt cursed softly seeing that it was almost 5. Isabelle had been passing his desk at the time glanced at him and asked,

"Kurt is everything ok? You don't normally curse a whole lot which is amazing considering that this job must drive you nuts at times." Kurt blushed at having been caught cursing by his boss.

"I'm fine Isabelle. I'm just annoyed that I have been so busy that I forgot to try and get a cab pick to get to the airport and I know that trying to flag a cab during rush hour is going to be a pain and that I might have to brave the subway to get to the airport on time." At his words Isabelle grinned because she had noticed that it might be a problem over an hour before with as busy the company had kept Kurt that day. Kurt would have glared at her for the grin if he wasn't so worried about getting there on time.

"Kurt I hope you don't mind but since you are my favorite intern I called you a cab over an hour ago. It will be right out front when you get off work in a few minutes. You just worry about enjoying yourself while you are home and if there is anything you need while you are home just give me a call or text and I will see what I can do for you."

Kurt smiled at his boss and said,

"Thank you. I will be sure to do that." Noticing that it was now time to clock out he grabbed his suitcase and laptop bag from behind the desk and after telling Isabelle goodbye headed out to the cab that was waiting and was soon at JFK. He quickly spotted Rachel outside a café inside the airport and rushed over to her and they got their food and sat down to eat before going to check in for their flight.

"So Kurt what have you decided to do to get Blaine back? I mean I saw the paper this morning but I am wondering what it is you have planned along those lines." Rachel asked after they had been eating for a while.

"No offense Rach, but I don't want to tell it more than I have to so do you mind waiting till I talk about it with everyone together? I am going to be texting everyone in the morning to ask them to meet at dad's house." Rachel saw the wisdom in this and nodded her head. Looking up at the clock she saw that it was now 7:30. She pointed out the time and they threw their trash away and picking up their stuff headed for the gate to wait the hour for their plane to board. Kurt sat down near the gate pulled out his phone and started to look through his pictures of Blaine and smiling at the memories. When he was done he saw that there wasn't long till they would start boarding he decided to go ahead and send the mass text.

_To: Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohan-Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Brittney Pierce, Artie Abrams, Joe Hart, and Wade Adams_

_Hey it's been awhile. This text is to invite everyone to my house to talk because I need all of your guys help with something. If anyone has the numbers for the new members please contact them and let them know about this gathering tomorrow at noon. Also don't tell Blaine. I will tell you all why tomorrow. Anyway text me if you need to get ahold of me._

Kurt read over the message to see if there was anything he needed to add and not seeing anything hit send. After seeing that it had sent he turned off his phone and stuck it in his bag. Soon after this the announcement came that it was time to board. He stood with Rachel and shouldered his laptop case and they got on the plane. When they reached their seats they stuck their cases in the overhead compartment and sat and did up their seatbelts. Kurt and Rachel quickly dozed off to sleep and before they realized it an attendant was shaking them awake telling them that they had landed. They quickly undid their seat belts and grabbed their bags before making their way off the plane. They quickly noticed their families waiting for them and rushed over after grabbing their suitcases off the conveyor belt.

"Kurt I will be at your house sometime between 10 to 11 tomorrow. Will that be too early?" Rachel informed him as they all walked out to the cars. Kurt shook his head no and said,

"That's fine Rachel, in the text I sent to the new directions I told them noon." Rachel grinned and said goodbye and she and her dads went to their own house. Kurt and Finn stuck Kurt's bags in the trunk of the car and slid into the backseat of the navigator. Carol turned around from the front passenger seat and said,

"It's good to have you home Kurt."

"Thanks Carol. It is good to be home and I honestly hope this week goes the way I want it too but there are so many things that can go wrong." Kurt said as he turned his phone back on. Burt looked at his son through the mirror and said,

"Kurt there's many things I believe and one of them is the fact that Blaine loves you more than anything in this world. It's going to go fine and now what is this about the new directions?"

"Thank you Dad and what I was talking about, about the new directions is that I have invited them all over later at noon because I need their help with my get Blaine back plan. I have texted all the old members and the current members who's phone numbers that I have. And those that I didn't I have asked the members that did to pass along the message. Not that any of them except maybe Tina and Sam know why they have been invited." Kurt said as he saw that he had responses from everyone.

_From Mercedes Jones_

_-I will be there boo. Expect me at 11 though because we need to talk you and me._

_From Tina Cohan-Chang_

_-See you then Kurt ;D I will have Marley and Kitty with me too._

_From Sam Evans_

_-I will be there but I might be a little late because I have plans with Blaine in the morning._

_From Quinn Fabray_

_-This is from me, Brittney and Santana. We will be there Kurt._

_From Artie Abrams_

_-I will be there. _

_From Wade Adams_

_-I had plans to go shopping for a new wig but I guess I can put that on hold for you._

_From Joe Hart_

_-I will see you then Kurt. I will have Ryder with me._

_From Noah Puckerman_

_-Jake and I will be there Princess._

_From Mike Chang_

_-Sorry Kurt can't be there at noon but I can be there about 12:30. My plane doesn't get in till 11 in the morning._

Kurt smiled at the responses and said,

"Everyone agreed though Mike and Sam will be late. Sam is going to be late because he is going to have to ditch Blaine, and Mike because he doesn't get to Lima till 11."

Kurt yawned and dozed off in the back till they got to the house and after Finn shook him awake grabbed his suitcase and laptop bag from the trunk and headed inside and up to his room. He quickly decided to unpack in the morning and set an alarm to go off at 7 and fell into bed to go to sleep.

(Well that is it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and next chapter will be where you all find out just what it is Kurt has planned for Blaine. Please read and review and let me know what you think.)


	3. Chapter 3

Actions speak louder than words chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

(Authors note: Hey guys I need ideas for the duet that they are going to sing at the wedding. I have a few ideas but I would like opinions on songs you guys think would be good.)

_Italics= Text message_

The shrill noise of Kurt's alarm woke him to a sunny day. He got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. He took extra time with his moisturizing since he hadn't done it the night before. He chose a simple but elegant outfit for the day. Black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a gray vest and his hippo broach. After coifing his hair he headed downstairs with his laptop bag and walked into the kitchen where Carole and Burt were.

"Morning Bud," Burt greeted his son, "How did you sleep?"

"Morning Dad, I slept great. It's amazing how much better I sleep here than in New York." He told his dad as he headed towards the coffee pot. After pouring his coffee he grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and a banana from the fruit bowl. Grabbing a spoon from the draw he sat at the table and started to eat.

"So what are your plans for this morning Kurt? I know Rachel said she wasn't going to get here till at least 10 and it is only 8 now." Carole asked her stepson noting the inner glow he seemed to have. Kurt looked over at her and said,

"Well I am going to be going to be placing a massive flower order for the week since my plans include them, I have several notes to get typed and printed today and I need to find several songs to have for the week."

Carole and Burt exchanged glances and Burt grabbed his sons hand and said,

"If there is anything that Carole and I can do to help Kurt, you only need to ask. We are here for you Bud." Kurt smiled and said,

"Thanks Dad. What are you and Carole planning for the day and where is Finn?"

"Well Carole and I took the weekend off to spend with you so we can do whatever we all want to do. And Finn told me last night that he was going to sleep in till about 9 before getting ready for the day." Burt told his son finishing his own coffee and breakfast.

After Kurt finished eating he headed into the living room where he sat down on the couch and pulled up the Lima Florist website and started looking through the selections. He placed his order and smiled when he saw that it was going to be much less then he had budgeted. He then opened his word program and started typing out the messages that were going to be given to Blaine. He saved the document on his flash drive and set the drive aside till he could get to Finn's printer. He opened his music library and started looking through his music to find a song to sing to Blaine at the end of his scavenger hunt and he decided to hold off on finding a duet song till after he and Blaine talked.

"Hey Kurt, what are you up to?" Finn asked his step brother as he sat down next to him and handed him a bottle of water.

"Hey Finn, I was working on my get Blaine back gesture. Does your printer still work and if so can I use it? I promise to be done before Rachel gets here so that you don't have the whole awkwardness thing to deal with." Kurt informed Finn and he accepted the water bottle and set his computer on the coffee table and looked at his phone to see if anyone had sent him a text that morning. I saw that he had one new text from Blaine of all people.

_From My Teenage Dream_

_-Hey Kurt, how are you? It's been awhile since we have talked and I was hoping that we could talk on Skype soon? If not when do you get in for the wedding? Could we talk then? Maybe meet up for coffee?_

Kurt smiled at the text noticing that Blaine had somehow through text showed how nervous he was at talking to him. If only he knew. He typed out a quick reply.

_To My Teenage Dream_

_-Hey Blaine sorry that it has been so long since we talked. I hate to say that my schedule is pretty busy right now so I am not sure when I can Skype with you. I haven't booked my ticket home but you can guarantee that_ _when we can meet for coffee at some point._

Finn watched this with a grin on his face and said,

"I take it that was Blaine?"

"Yes that was Blaine I had to do some misleading because he was wanting to Skype soon which is kind of impossible right now since my bed or wall would give away that I am home."

"That's true and anyway my printer does still work and yes you can use it."

Kurt smiled and thanked Finn and grabbed his flash drive before running up the stairs to Finn's computer. He noticed that it was almost 11 and quickly printed off the sheets of paper and headed back to his bathroom to make sure that his hair was still ok. He had just hit the bottom stair when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw Mercedes and Rachel.

"Hey girls come on in. No one else but Finn is here yet but most everyone will be in an hour or so. Mike and Sam will be late for various reasons." He told them with a smile. The girls followed him inside and into the living room. They sat down and Mercedes turned to him with her best Diva glare and said,

"So what's up Boo? Why the sudden meeting of old and new members of the New Directions and why leave Blaine out of it? I mean he isn't just your ex-boyfriend; he is a member of New Directions. If you tell me that it is because you can't face him then you are going to get slapped." Her glare turned into a face of confusion when she heard laughter not just from Kurt and Rachel but from Carole, Burt, and Finn. Noticing her confusion Kurt was quick to tell her some of what was going on.

"Cedes I can promise you that it is not because he is my ex-boyfriend that he wasn't invited. You all were invited so that I can ask you all for your help with my get Blaine back plans. If he was here then it would ruin that idea."

"Well then good. You and Blaine are the real deal and I had a deal with Ms. Berry here that if you hadn't gotten your head out of your little white behind soon then we were going to stage an intervention." She told him with a smile. Burt smiled at her and said,

"Well I am glad that it didn't come to that. Anyway Kurt we are going to run to the store real fast to pick up some things. Is there anything you need?" Kurt shook his head and at that Burt and Carole left and the four young adults spent the little while catching up on each other's lives. Before they knew it, it was 12 and the doorbell was ringing. Finn stood up and headed for the door and let in Quinn, Santana, and Brittney. They exchanged pleasantries and headed for the living room. Finn stayed at the door seeing the rest of the group that was supposed to be there.

Kurt smiled at everyone and stood moving to the front of the television so that he could be seen by everyone easily.

"Ok so to start this off, please no questions yet as to why I asked you all over here out of the blue or why I don't want Blaine to know what is going on. Sam and Mike aren't here yet and I know that Sam was going to have to ditch Blaine to get here and Mike was just getting in a while ago. Now does everyone know who everyone else is?" Seeing the nods he smiled and said,

"Well then why don't we all just sit and everyone can chat or whatever while we wait. Tina, would you help me go get some water bottles for everyone?" Tina nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Kurt turned to her and said,

"Have you talked to Sam yet this morning? Blaine sent me a nervous text this morning asking if he and I could talk or Skype soon. Do you know what is going on?" Tina smiled at the nervousness of Kurt and shook her head. She did indeed know what was going on but she wasn't going to tell Kurt that the reason that Blaine wanted to talk was to ask to sing together at the wedding since she knew that it was going to happen. Kurt sighed and they grabbed the water bottles and headed back into the living room where Mike and Sam had arrived. Sam gave Kurt a thumbs up and said,

"You know Kurt ditching Blaine was not easy. I hope you appreciate my awesomeness." Kurt laughed and assured him that he did. Kurt and Tina handed out the water bottles and Tina then sat down next to Sam and they looked at each other with a grin knowing that the next little while was going to be fun.

"Ok Princess everyone is here. What is going on and why did you tell everyone not to tell Blaine what was going on? You need to start talking." Noah asked for the group. Kurt took a deep breath and started.

"You all know that Blaine and I broke up back in October. The new members also know that Blaine and I spent Christmas together the first time we had seen each other since the breakup. Now I'm sure that some of you have more knowledge of what exactly happened then others and I am going to tell you now that whatever happened between him and I happened and I appreciate that no one took sides." Santana interrupted and asked,

"Ok porcelain where are you going with all this? Are you saying that because he is your ex-boyfriend is why he wasn't invited?" At this the current members of the New Directions started talking about it not being fair only to shut up and join the other people not in the knows confusion at the laughter of Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Finn, and Rachel.

"No you all were invited here so that I could ask you all to help me with my plans to get him back." Kurt was quick to assure them. The looks of confusion were quickly replaced by smiles and assurances that they were willing to help.

"Thank you all. Now my plan is this. I have placed an order of flowers with the Lima Florist that I am picking up tomorrow morning. If you all will meet at the park at 11, I will give you each a flower and a note along with a location to wait for Blaine at. But I need a volunteer to actually take Blaine his first flower and note. Now correct me if I am wrong but the current New Directions members have rehearsal tomorrow afternoon at the school right?" Kurt informed them all as he started to pace. Sam spoke up,

"Yeah we have rehearsal tomorrow at 3 and I volunteer to take the first note and flower." Kurt smiled and thanked Sam.

"That's a great idea kid." Burt spoke up from the doorway where he and Carole had been standing waiting to hear what Kurt's plan was. Kurt jumped at his dad's voice not having noticed them come home. The group laughed and agreed to meet the next day at the park and most of them left to continue their weekend. Kurt and Finn went to help their parents bring in the groceries. The rest of the day was spent watching movies and playing games to keep Kurt distracted from thinking of what could go wrong the next day.

(There you go Chapter 3. What do you all think of this latest chapter? Also please guys I am so happy to see that people are adding this story to their Favorites and following this but I need reviews to tell me how I am doing with this story. Also what did everyone think of the latest episode? I loved it but it needed more Klaine.)


	4. Chapter 4

Actions speak louder than words chapter 4

(Sorry that this chapter has been so long in coming but I have started planning my wedding so I have been busy. Yes you read that right this humble Fanfiction writer has gotten engaged this past week. I word that the way I do because I don't have the ring yet because it is still being paid off. I am the happiest person alive I think. Anyway to guest reviewer Chrisch your review made me smile and remind me why I love writing so much. This chapter is dedicated to you because of it. Now to warn you most of this chapter is going to be centered on Blaine and his journey to Kurt. Also I realized that having to many of the graduates be part of the plan might give it away so only a few of the graduates will be in this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs featured in this story.

_Italics _are text messages.

Underlines are the notes.

Sunday morning came bright and early for Blaine Anderson since he had forgotten to turn the alarm clock on his phone off the night before. He listened to the song that was playing and started crying. I never told you by Colbie Caillat was playing softly. He had put it on his phone after he came back from telling Kurt that he had cheated. He felt connected to the song since it reminded him so much of his situation. He thought back to the text messages that he had traded with Kurt the day before and smiled since it was a step in the right direction to getting his soul mate back. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and turned off the song and noticed he had a text from Sam.

_-From Sam Evans._

_-Hey Blaine, wake up I will be at your house around 11:30 I feel bad for cutting our guy time short yesterday and want to make it up to you._

Blaine shook his head at the silliness of his friend and hit respond.

_-To Sam Evans._

_-Hey Sam I will see you then. You know you don't have to make it up to me. I understand that things come up but I will be quite happy to hang out with you before practice._

Blaine sent the text and yelped noticing that it was almost 10 and ran to his en-suite bathroom to shower. He had just gotten done doing his hair when he heard his phone go off again. He grabbed his robe and put it on before going to read his text.

_-From Sam Evans._

_-Dress for walking dude._

Blaine frowned as he responded,

_-To Sam Evans._

_-Why? Aren't we just going to hang out here or at your house?_

_-From Sam Evans_

_-Sorry dude you will have to wait and find out._

Blaine shook his head and headed for his closet to grab his favorite outfit. The red jeans hadn't seen the light of day in some time. He grabbed the black tee-shirt from his dresser and his white braided belt and got dressed. He debated on putting on a bowtie but in the end he put on the striped bowtie that matched his outfit (Anyone recognize the outfit? It's my favorite non Dalton outfit on Blaine) and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before heading down stairs to grab some food and coffee. He entered the kitchen to find a note from his mother saying that she and his father had gone out of town on business and that she had put money in his checking account for him to get food on. As he finished eating he heard Sam pull up and headed for the door. He stepped outside and was confused as he saw Sam get out of his car holding a red rose.

"Sam what is with the flower man?" He asked as he walked over to Sam.

"The flower and the note that go with it are for you. Before you ask they are not from me and no I am not going to tell you who they are from." Sam told him as he handed over both items. Blaine opened the note and read.

Dear Blaine,

This is the first of many flowers you will be getting throughout the day from me. One of the meanings of the red rose is Courage. You give me that everyday knowing what you have gone through. Now each flower will come with another note telling you the meaning of the flower and where to go next. Your next location is the Lima Bean.

Love from your secret admirer

Blaine smiled and blushed at the note and looked up at Sam and asked,

"Do I know who the person is?"

Sam wasn't expecting the question and it showed on his face.

"I can't tell you that man. Now you need to get going to the Lima Bean. You don't want to be late do you? I will see you at rehearsal this afternoon." With that Sam got in his car and headed back to the Hudmel household. Blaine got in his own car and set the flower in the front passenger seat and headed off to the Lima Bean. He parked his car and looked around. Not seeing anyone he got out of his car and headed inside. He quickly spotted Marley holding a note, a white flower and cup of coffee. She headed over to him and handed everything over with a smile.

"I can't tell you who it is but I promise you that you won't be disappointed. And that is your medium drip coffee." Blaine thanked her and headed back outside. He sat on a bench and opened the note.

Hello again Blaine,

The flower in your hand is an Orchid. It symbolizes Refined Beauty. The first moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. You also are the most refined man I know. I think it is because of your time at Dalton. I hope you enjoy your coffee and I can't wait to see you at the end of your search. Your next clue is at the Lima television station.

Till your next note, your admirer

Blaine smiled and took a drink of the coffee noticing that it was perfectly sweetened and headed back to his car and set his orchid with the rose and headed to the TV station. He noted Puck's car and got out noticing that both Puckermans were waiting. Noah handed over the purple rose he had with the next note. Jake grinned at his friend and asked,

"So what do you think of this so far? We are what your third stop now?" Blaine nodded his head with a goofy grin on his face and opened the note to see what it said as he replied,

"I can't believe that someone has gone through all this trouble for me."

Blaine,

This is your third note and flower. The purple rose stands for enchantment. I thought the TV station was perfect for this note and flower because of your television special. You were so enchanting that performance, then again you are enchanting always. Now your next note is at Lima Park.

Forever yours, your admirer

Blaine smiled softly and quickly said goodbye to the brothers as he headed to his car and drove to the park. As he drove he pondered the notes and the boys that he knew to see if he could figure out who was doing this for him. He was starting to notice a pattern of who was delivering the notes. He was noticing that it was all members of the new directions and wondered which member was waiting for him at the park. He parked his car and headed into the park wondering where in the park he was supposed to go at least he was until he spotted a familiar set of dreadlocks on the head of Joe. Blaine grinned and jogged over where Joe handed him a striped tulip and the newest note with a smile and a,

"Hey man what do you think of all this?"

"I wish I knew who it was. I mean I know who I want it to be but it is impossible." Blaine told him with a small sad smile thinking of the love of his life. Joe fought a grin wishing that he could put his friend out of his misery but feared the wrath of Kurt Hummel if he did so.

"Well I will leave you to it man. See you at rehearsal." He told Blaine before jogging off. Blaine sat on a nearby bench and opened the note to see what his admirer loved with this note.

Blaine,

You will notice that this flower is an ordinary striped tulip. The flower may be ordinary but what it represents is far from it. It represents beautiful eyes. Yours are more than that they are gorgeous. The color of warm honey and I get lost in them all the time. I realize that might be the corniest thing I have written yet but I don't care because it is true. Anyway you must know that getting the next person to give you a note gave me quite the talking to when I asked her. Miss Cohan-chang is waiting for you at Between the Sheets.

Till the end of this hunt, your admirer

Blaine smiled at the note; he was rendered speechless by this latest note. He smelled the tulip and headed out of the park and across the road to the music store. He noticed Tina waiting for him outside and saw the orange rose wondering what this one meant.

"Hi Blaine, I want you to know that should you give this boy a chance I can guarantee that he has been warned against hurting you by myself and Sam." This statement made Blaine grin and say,

"What would I do without you guys? I will say this though, as sweet as this all is my heart could only belong to Kurt. He is my soul mate Tina. I have been giving him space because I want him to be happy. I know that he had that date with the senior from NYADA and if he has a chance of happiness with him then I will keep my feelings to myself."

Tina made sure to keep her face blank during his speech while she cheered inside. She knew that Kurt and Blaine belonged together. She thought for a moment on what to say to her friend to get him to give Kurt a chance without revealing that it was Kurt.

"Blaine do you trust us? Do you believe that we would agree to help someone with this if we didn't think that this was a good thing?" She asked him grabbing his hand with her free hand.

"Of course I trust you guys. Other than Cooper you guys are the closest thing to family that I have. I believe that you guys think that you guys are doing the right thing but all I want is Kurt to love and trust me again, but to humor you all I will give this guy a chance." He told her with a smile.

"That's all we ask Blaine. Now here is your next note and flower. I will see you at practice." She handed them over and ran off to her car. Blaine shook his head and looked down at the rose and smiled softly. He headed to his car and set the tulip and its note with the others and smelled the rose before placing it with the others. He opened the new note and read.

Hello again my love,

The orange rose stands for passion. You have so much passion Blaine. You show it every day. I mean you joined every club at McKinley and ran for student body president. The school is so lucky to have you as a student. Your passion for music is un-matched even by Miss Rachel Berry. You will do so well no matter what college is fortunate to have you. I have seen you perform several times and the passion you put in your performances is awe inspiring. But enough of that I'm sure you are ready to move on. Your next note is at the parking garage where the New Directions battled the warblers for MJ.

Not much further to go.

Blaine smiled at the note as he set it down and starting his car and heading to the garage. He parked outside the garage hesitant to go in since it would be the first time he had been there since the day with the warblers. He had just gotten the courage to go in when a knock on his window shocked him. He looked out to see Mercedes's grinning face staring at him. He quickly got out of his car to grab the diva in a fierce hug.

"Hey Blaine how are you?" She asked him as he let go of her.

"I'm ok Cede's it took a while to be ok but I am. I will admit though that I am surprised that you are part of this. You are the biggest fan of Kurt and I that I know." He told her hoping that she would let something slip about the person doing this. But to his annoyance she saw right through it.

"Sorry Blaine you aren't getting anything out of me. All of the people in on this are under strict orders to not tell you a thing about the person doing this. They want you to be completely surprised." She gave him his note and the red peony that she held. She gave him a hug goodbye before heading to her own car.

Dear Blaine

I am sorry that I am making you relive the memories of the day you were forced to turn against the Warblers but it fit perfectly with this flower and what I love about you. The red peony stands for devotion. The devotion you showed when you took the attack that day was so amazing. You didn't care what happened to you as long as he was safe. You need to know that the devotion you have for your friends and family is one of the things that I love most out of all of the things that amaze me about you. You are almost done my love only one more clue left till we meet face to face. You are now headed to McKinley.

Blaine wiped his face of the tears that had been falling since he started reading this note in awe of the person who was doing this. He had to admit to himself that he wanted to meet this person if only to thank them for reminding him of how much he meant to people. He quickly drove to McKinley and parked in his usual parking space. He noticed that practice was to start within the half hour so he had to finish his hunt quickly. He saw Unique standing at the front entrance with a note and a Lily.

"Hey Blaine you need to hurry if you want time to talk to the person doing this for you before practice." She told him as she handed them over with a smile. "Now I will leave you to it." With that she ran off towards the choir room where everyone was waiting. Blaine shook his head and opened the note.

Hello again my love

You are at your last note before we see each other and I must admit I am quite nervous at hearing what you think of all this but enough about me. The lily stands for sweetness. You Blaine are the sweetest man alive. You are so caring and the way that you have been through so much in your life and be so kind and sweet is amazing. Now on to where you have to go next. I am waiting for you in the auditorium for you Blaine.

Blaine ran off towards the auditorium he was so absorbed in getting there that as he passed the choir room he didn't see that all the members of the New Directions past and present along with Burt and Carole started to follow him there. He stopped outside the door to the auditorium and took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

(That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I needed to stop it somewhere. Please read and review to tell me what you think of this. Till next time)


	5. Chapter 5

Actions speak louder than words chapter 5

((Ok so this chapter is the one that I am sure that you all have been waiting for, the Klaine reunion. I don't plan on them talking it out this chapter on Blaine's cheating but with my muses who knows what will happen. This chapter is dedicated to Rori Potter and cold kagome who both helped me pick the song that was used in this chapter. I was torn between two songs that fit what I wanted. To Chrisch yes I did take the time to actually look up the meaning of the flowers. I wanted each flower to actually mean what I wanted and not be taking artistic license. ))

Point of view list:

Reg print is Kurt

Underlined print is Blaine

Bold is Burt, Carole, and the new directions and a special guest :D

Disclaimer I own nothing. If I did I would not be freaking out over wedding costs :D

Kurt heard the door open and took a deep breath as he hit play on the stereo to start playing the song that he had chosen for this moment. He was nervous at singing this particular song to Blaine but knew in his heart that the words were what were needed to be heard by his soul mate.

Blaine stepped through the door and heard the beginnings of Shania Twains 'Your still the one' and felt his heart start to race as the hope that he had been holding back start to take over. He looked up at the stage as he watched Kurt step forward and start to sing.

**Burt and Carole took seats in the back of the auditorium to watch the two boy's reunion. If Kurt had thought that this moment was going to be missed by anyone he was sorely mistaken. The new directions had headed for the stage door to pull a Dalton move and help with the serenade. They stood just behind the curtain and waited for the right moment to jump in. Rachel and Mercedes had to bite back squeals as they realized what song Kurt was singing. **

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes start to sparkle as he stepped closer to the stage and felt the lyrics touch him. They both knew who Kurt was talking about as he sang about people saying that they wouldn't make it. Blaine's parents kept to the delusion that Blaine would turn out to be straight and that his feelings for Kurt were a phase but they both knew that Blaine wasn't going to give in to his parents.

Blaine looked up at Kurt as he stopped in front of the stage and smiled at him and thought about stopping Kurt right there in the song but knew that Kurt would be angry if he ruined the moment that he was creating in him gesture. There was still a part of him that was worried that his was all a dream and that he would wake up and be faced with not having Kurt here.

**As the chorus started the new directions started to sing as they filed onto the stage. Those who had been part of Blaine's stops or beginning in Sam's case gave Blaine giant grins. They watched the wheels start to turn in his head as he realized that those who knew first hand (other than Jake) not to piss off Kurt had been chosen to give him his notes.**

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Kurt grinned at the shocked look that appeared on Blaine's face when the New Directions started to sing along. He gave a mental shake of the head at the idea that he thought that this would be private. In fact if he knew his dad at all then he and Carole were watching from somewhere. He launched into the next verse with a grin as he waited for Blaine to do something. He almost laughed when he saw Blaine drop into a seat as he shook his head in disbelief. He knew from talking to several of the early messengers that he had thought that it was some random stranger who had been wooing him with the notes.

Blaine shook his head as he dropped into a seat as he realized that Kurt had been dropping all kinds of hints at his identity with the notes and messengers. Only a select few outside the new directions, warblers, and his and Kurt's parents knew what had happened in the showdown between the two groups. His face grew slightly confused as he watched Mercedes and Rachel share a look and run down the steps leading off the stage and headed towards him.

**Rachel and Mercedes loved their boys but knew that Blaine needed a slight push in the right direction. They looked at each other to make sure that they were on the same page again and headed towards Blaine. They each grabbed an arm and led him up onto the stage.**

_Ain't nothin' better_  
_we beat the odds together_  
_I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_

_they said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_

Kurt almost broke down in laughter as he watched Mercedes and Rachel do to Blaine what they pulled at his parents wedding. He gave a smile to Blaine as he sang knowing that they were trying to show Blaine that this was real and that everything was going to be ok. As the final chorus started he started walking towards where Blaine stood.

Blaine stood there in shock at Rachel and Mercedes actions before remembering that Kurt had told him about them doing the same thing to him at the wedding of Burt and Carole. He watched Kurt walk towards him as he sang and felt the emotions hit him harder than before. He hoped that Kurt could see just how much this meant to him. Music had always been their way of showing their feelings and this felt so much like when he had sang 'somewhere only we know' to Kurt that he didn't know what to do.

**Finn sang the chorus knowing that everything was going to be ok between the two men that he considered his brothers. He had been shocked when everything between the two happened but knew that they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other for long. He took a subtle glance at his watch and realized that his surprise to the glee club was going to be arriving any moment and hoped that it wouldn't ruin the moment. He saw out of the corner of his eye his surprise take a place just outside most of the glee clubs sight and watch what was happening. **

_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night_

((End of different points of view))

As the song came to a close Kurt was right in front of Blaine and said,

"Blaine you once sang a song to me when I had come back here to attend school. You were so afraid that my transfer back would mean the end of us and I told you at the end of your song that I was never saying goodbye to you. Even when we broke up I never said those words to you. I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to realize what you realized all those months ago. And I know that we have a lot to talk about, but Blaine Devon Anderson I love you and will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend again?"

Blaine stood in shock at the speech for a moment and noticing that Kurt was starting to shuffle in his worry of him saying no that he smiled and gave his answer in the best way that he knew how. He surged forward and grabbed Kurt's lips in one of the sweetest kisses that the couple had ever shared. As they broke apart they noticed the cheers of the group around them. They watched as Burt and Carole joined them on stage and grabbed them in a giant hug before stepping back with the rest of the group of which many of them were wiping their eyes at the couple in front of them.

After giving everyone a few minutes to compose themselves Finn said,

"Ok guys we have a lot of work to do and if you would take seats we will get started. Mom, Burt you are welcome to stay if you want." Burt and Carole chose not to stay saying that they had things to do. The rest of the group got off the stage and took up their normal positions in the audience when they had auditorium meetings while the girls awed as they watched Kurt pull Blaine on his lap and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

Finn gave a smile as he knew that none of them will be sitting in a second. He thought over the silliness of telling them all to sit when his surprise was about to make himself known. He started to speak,

"Ok guys you all know why we are having a Sunday rehearsal. We are here to practice for Mr. Shue's wedding. Now without further ado I give you our special guest of the week Mr. Shue himself." Mr. Shue came out from behind the curtain and smiled at the gathering of his kids both past and present. The kids ran back up the stage and pulled him into a group hug laughing at fact that he was finally back from Washington D.C. After a few minutes they pulled back and got down to business and started the rehearsal. A few hours later they finished for the day and broke up to go their separate ways. Kurt and Blaine left the group and headed to Blaine's house so that they could finally talk about everything.

((And that's it for this chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review they make my day.))


	6. Chapter 6

(Ok guys sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out but there have been things in my life that have unfortunately taken precedence over this. Now that that is over, onto what I want to say about this chapter. This chapter is what I think many of you have been waiting for. We finally see what exactly Blaine did. Now I am not going to spoil it here in my note but please note that I am fairly sure that it has been done by other writers and I apologize to those authors if that is the case but it is what I am fairly sure that Blaine would have done and not what they alluded to in the show. Speaking of the show was anyone else annoyed with the Klaine cliffy?)

_Italics _mean text.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I wish I owned Klaine.

The car ride passed in silence, both boys content to just to be together again. Kurt sat in the car stealing glances at Blaine out of the corner of his eye and noticed how much he had changed since he had last seen him. The biggest thing that he noticed was that he seemed more buff. This worried Kurt since that meant that he had been doing a lot of boxing. He was also afraid of what Blaine was going to tell him during their talk.

Blaine spent the drive in awe of his boyfriend. His heart soared at the fact that he could call him his again. He wanted to look at the older man but knew that Kurt would yell at him for not paying attention to the road if he did. But that didn't mean that he hadn't spent the entire practice more than slightly distracted watching Kurt take command of the stage each time he was on it performing. He didn't want to relive the night that he had ruined everything but he knew that Kurt needed this if he was going to trust him again.

Soon the car ride was over and the two young men exited the car. Kurt noticed that Blaine's parent's cars weren't in the driveway immediately. Blaine ever the gentleman opened the door and let Kurt enter before him. He then put Kurt's and his own coats in the hall closet and said nervously,

"Make yourself at home; there is water in the fridge. I need to go check something upstairs." Kurt nodded in agreement and watched Blaine head up to his room. He wandered into the kitchen and on his way to the fridge he noticed the note from Blaine's parents. Kurt shook his head sadly wishing once again that Blaine had better understanding parents. He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and wandered back into the entranceway to wait for Blaine not sure where he would want to have this conversation.

Blaine meanwhile was checking his bank account to see just how much money had been deposited into his account because it was always a sign of how long his parents were going to be gone this time. He had learned a long time before that the notes they left may say that they would be gone a certain amount of time but they were almost always gone longer. He shook his head noticing that his parents had deposited about 3500 dollars into his account. He decided to send his mother a quick text asking why so much had been left in his account.

To mom: _I just checked my bank account and noticed how much you left. May I ask how long you are going to really be gone this time?_

He sent the text and headed back downstairs knowing that it would be some time before she responded. He gave Kurt a small smile seeing him holding the two bottles of water.

"You could have sat down you know." He told him with a small chuckle. Kurt gave a smile back and said,

"I wasn't sure where you would want to talk. I mean I know from experience that you don't like to spend too much time down here but I wasn't sure that you would want me upstairs in your room since we just got back together and I want to make this as easy for you as possible." Blaine grinned before grabbing Kurt's hands and leading him upstairs and into his room. He sat in his computer chair and gestured for Kurt to sit wherever he liked. Kurt gave a sly grin before sitting in Blaine's lap. Blaine looked startled but relaxed almost immediately.

"Now why don't you start with what led to you doing whatever it is you did. I know you Blaine you love me and you wouldn't just cheat on me." Kurt told him softly worried that there was a major problem with him. Blaine gave a sigh and started to speak.

"OK but you have to promise me that no matter what I say you will wait till I finish before you say anything." Kurt nodded his agreement and Blaine gave him a hug and started to speak again.

"You know that while I am the one who told you to go to New York that it was really hard for me to do, but I did it knowing that you are too big for Ohio. At first it was great we talked so often and skyped frequently. But then you got the internship and Kurt while I am so proud of you for getting it you started skipping our Skype dates and ignoring my phone calls, or if you did answer you commandeered the conversation and once you ignored my question about what bowtie I should wear. Then the night came that I won class president, you didn't answer my call and kept sending it to voicemail. The next day you called me back but hung up before I could tell you that I loved you."

Here Blaine paused but Kurt knew that he wasn't done so he didn't say anything yet. But he was in turmoil because he realized that no matter what Blaine was going to tell him next he was just as much at fault as Blaine. He knew that Blaine needed to hear that he was loved and that him not giving Blaine the chance to tell him that had probably been the last straw for Blaine. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Blaine start to speak again.

"It was a random guy on Facebook. His name was Eli. He had started talking to me on there on day and I figured he might make a good friend. That day he asked if I wanted to go to his house and I was so lost and feeling like you had moved on from me that I agreed. I made it to his door and knocked but when he answered and I realized what I was doing I started to cry and left. I booked the first flight to New York that I could get and you know the rest."

Kurt shook his head a few times to try and register what he had just heard. He took a deep breath and stood up. Blaine stared at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. Kurt started to pace and started to speak.

"Let me get this right you in a moment of serious loneliness that was completely my fault said yes to going over to some guy's house but when you got there you realized what you were doing was wrong and LEFT before you actually did anything and then flew to New York to tell me that you cheated and me being the ass that I can be didn't want to hear what happened and broke us up." He stopped pacing and looked at Blaine with a blank stare.

"You got the parts about me right but your wrong when you say that it was your fault and that you are an ass." Blaine said softly looking down at the floor, "To me what I did was cheating on the love of my life and you had nothing to do with my actions." Kurt gave a small smile and knelt on the floor in front of Blaine. He reached out and gently lifted Blaine's head so that he could look at Blaine while he spoke.

"Blaine this is my fault. I know you; I know how lonely you get in this house. Your parents are hardly ever home and when they are home they either ignore you or try and get you to be something that you aren't. Blaine I never meant to make you feel like I was leaving you behind but you know how easily excited I get. I realize now that I have been a horrible boyfriend to you and I will spend a very long time trying to make up for it. And I want you to know that I now consider you and me never broken up in the first place." Blaine started to tear up and collapsed in Kurt's arms and started to sob.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back knowing that the younger man needed this. After a few minutes Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt gratefully. Kurt smiled back and wiped the few stray tears from Blaine's face. Kurt stood up and held out a hand to Blaine to help him up. Blaine accepted it and stood staring at Kurt lovingly. The moment was ruined by the ringing of Blaine's phone. Blaine sighed and grabbed his phone looking at the caller id. He saw that it was his mom and answered.

"Hello?"

"Blaine I got your text and decided that I would call you. You know how I hate text messaging." His mother replied.

"Of course mom but you have to admit I was well within my right to ask how long you will be gone. Your note said a week but you and I both know that it will be much longer than that since you deposited so much into it." He replied starting to get upset. Kurt noticed this and started to rub his back to try and sooth him. Blaine gave a small smile to him for it and listened to what his mother had to say.

"Your father and I are going to be attending to business this week and then we are going on a vacation. We don't actually know when we will be back but I will be depositing more money into your account before we become unreachable next week." Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and said that he understood before exchanging goodbyes with his mom and hanging up the phone. Kurt stopped rubbing his back and said,

"I take it that they are going to be gone a while?"

"They don't know when they will be back but I can assume that it is going to be quite a while since they are giving me more money before becoming unreachable next week." He said slumping back into his chair. Kurt studied his boyfriend for a moment trying to think of a way to make him feel better when he came up with an idea. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" his dad answered.

"Hey dad it's me." He told him softly. Blaine looked up at him wondering what he was up too.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Kurt quickly explained what was going on.

"Ok and I are guessing that you would like him to stay here while his parents are out of town." Kurt smiled and said yes to his dad knowing that his dad loved Blaine and wouldn't want him in the house all by himself.

"Well tell him to pack a bag and you guys get on home for dinner. Blaine has school in the morning and I don't want you both out late tonight." His dad said gruffly. Kurt agreed and said that they would see him soon before hanging up.

"Well love you are going to be staying at my dad's house till your parents get back and no we aren't taking no for an answer." Blaine smiled before grabbing a suitcase and started packing for his time away from the house. They soon left the house headed for the Hudmel home. They got to the house and Kurt grabbed Blaine's suitcase and shoulder bag and brought them inside where Carole was waiting.

"Welcome home boys. Kurt you take his things up to your room. Blaine, Burt is in the living room and wants to talk to you." She told them and they headed off. Blaine headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So whatever happened between you and my son is between the two of you but I want you to know that if you hurt him again you will see the shotgun come out you hear me?" Blaine agreed and they sat watching basketball waiting for Carole and Kurt to call them to dinner. Soon the Hudmels and Blaine were eating dinner and Kurt told his family everything that had been talked about. Finn said at the end,

"Wait he didn't actually cheat?"

Kurt shook his head and laughed as Finn sat shocked for a moment before going back to his food. After dinner Kurt and Blaine did the dishes while Finn headed upstairs. Carole shook her head and said,

"You boys know that he is now texting every one of your friends and telling them what you told us right?" The boys nodded ok with it. Kurt had a thought and grinned.

"Blaine dear." He said softly. Blaine gulped knowing that he was going to hate whatever came out of Kurt's mouth next.

"Yes Kurt?" He asked.

"You owe me nice date for making me think that you cheated on me next weekend. It had better be good to and you can't use it as part of Valentine's either." Kurt told him with a smile. Blaine nodded his head and thought that he was getting off lightly. The rest of the evening past quickly and the boys headed to bed knowing that the next day was going to be long.

(And that's it for this chapter. What do you think? I will try and get the next chapter out soon but I have a lot of stuff going on right now.)


End file.
